


bird calls and sirens

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Finger Sucking, Impact Play, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RoMox - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Very rough sex, and a lil bit of fluff cause my name is mick and i love schmaltz, it's okay they've been together for like ten years, just to clarify, oh lmao also this is romox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: a nice, calm night in.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	bird calls and sirens

**Author's Note:**

> to celebrate roman's glorious return to in-ring action.

Jon grinned as Roman walked into the room, a big smile on his face. 

“Hey.”   
Roman kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt off, smirking at Jon. 

“Hey.”

Jon was lounging on the bed in the hotel room, already in nothing but gym shorts, lazily watching as Roman stalked towards the bed. He looked...absolutely incredible, all big cat-smooth movements and dark eyes and long strands of thick, dark hair framing his face. He crawled onto the bed, until he was on his hands and knees over Jon, who just kept smiling. 

“Need somethin’?”

Roman damn near growled and Jon knew damn well what Roman needed. But part of the game was teasing him, knowing that Roman would do whatever Jon said at the drop of a hat, regardless of how aggressive he was feeling. 

“Yeah, I need you.”

Jon hummed. 

“Gonna ask?”

“Gonna make me?”

Jon met Roman’s dark eyes and sighed, putting both hands behind his head, laying back and exuding a relaxed vibe. 

“‘Course I am. You know me.”

Roman snarled and leaned down, forcing his lips against Jon’s, kissing him like it would save the world, and he tore at Jon’s shorts until they were down on his thighs and Roman slipped his tongue into Jon’s mouth, licking at everything his long tongue could reach-and that was really a lot, and Jon liked how Roman could damn near reach the back of his throat when kissing him. He felt one of Roman’s big, rough hands wrapping around his cock and pumping, trying to get him from half-mast to fully hard, and-well, succeeding, because Jon wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t about to try and force his body into not reacting. That game was fun sometimes, but that wasn’t what either of them wanted tonight. 

Roman pulled away from the kiss and growled again, a low, pretty noise right against Jon’s mouth and he bit at Jon’s lips, at his chin, before sitting up. He straddled Jon’s thighs and tugged harder on his cock, and Jon panted, still grinning, knowing it was driving Roman insane. 

“C’mon, get-fuck me, you cocky-”

Jon grabbed Roman’s wrist and flipped him before he could finish his sentence, and he savored Roman’s gasp, the way he winced and whined in pain when Jon twisted his arm behind his back, Roman now laying on his front. He kept whining and Jon pulled on his arm harder, pressing his cock against Roman’s ass, grinding against him, until Roman spread his legs. 

“That’s it, there’s my good boy-came in here guns blazin’, thinkin’ you were gonna get to be in charge, huh? Thought you were gonna get to tell me what to do? You know better than that, I don’t listen to a goddamn person on this planet-”

“I’m-I-”

“What’s that? Got somethin’ to say?”

Roman whined and arched his back, pushing his butt up against Jon. 

“I’m-sorry, I-I want-just want you so fuckin’ bad-”

Jon smiled and loosened his grip on Roman’s arm. He sat up fully and lightly smacked Roman on the back of the head and laughed when Roman spread his legs more and arched his back more, wiggling his hips. 

“That’s the good boy I know. Needy bitch.”

Roman quietly gasped and Jon reached under him, unbuckling his pants and pulling them and his boxers down, so he was exposed, just like how Jon liked him to be. Roman had been really cultivating his body the past few months and he looked outstanding (not that it necessarily mattered to Jon; Roman had had a soft, pudgy belly and short hair when they’d first met and he’d loved him then, and he’d love him now, and he’d love him no matter what Roman looked like). Jon smacked Roman’s ass, once and then again, and Roman groaned.

“Fuck-fuck yes-fuckin’ hit me harder-”

Jon raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Get up on your knees more.”

Roman did as he was told, putting his ass up in the air and arching his back into a beautiful, deep curve, and Jon shifted so that he could kneel on one knee and have his other leg thrown over Roman’s shoulders, keeping him trapped against the bed. Jon put one hand on Roman’s lower back and used his other hand to start smacking him, over and over, on his gorgeous, perfect ass-Jon could really never get enough of that. He spanked Roman until his skin started to show marks, and then he moved to Roman’s thighs, hitting him as much as he damn well pleased.

“Oh! Oh-oh-fuck-Jon-oh my God-harder-har-oh fuck! Wait-”

Jon had landed one hit on Roman’s balls, and Roman’s whole body had jerked, trying to get away from the sensation, and Jon pressed down on him further, keeping him in place and hitting him there again. Roman almost screamed and Jon heard him sob. 

“Thought you wanted it harder? What, the Big Dog can’t take it? Huh?”

“Pl-please-please, I’m-”

“Don’t fuckin’ say you’re sorry, bitch, you knew what you were gettin’ into-”

“I need-not-”

Roman’s voice wavered, and Jon moved off of him. 

“Yellow.”

Roman nodded, where his face was shoved against the blanket. Jon heard him sniffle and rubbed one hand up and down over Roman’s broad, newly-tattooed back. Roman turned his head so that Jon could hear him.

“Baby?”   
“Sor-sorry, I-I got-I want it, hard like that, but-”

“Too much too fast?”

“Yeah. Got-got a little overwhelmed.”

Jon hummed and started petting Roman’s hair.    
“It’s okay, baby, take a minute.”

Roman breathed deep and flexed his hips and his back and Jon could visibly see him relaxing, and then beautiful, big brown eyes were looking up at him, a small smile on Roman’s face.

“I’m good.”

“Want me to slow down on hittin’ more...sensitive areas?”

“Um-maybe for now? Come back to it in a bit?”

“Alright.”

Roman sat up for a moment and Jon smiled, laughing under his breath as he pulled Roman in for a kiss-it was soft, his hands gently cupping Roman’s bearded cheeks. He rested his forehead against Roman’s and sighed.

“I love you. Safeword if you have to.”

“I love you too, Jon, I-I love you so much.”

Another small kiss and Roman was back in position, his chin now resting on his forearms, his butt back up in the air. Jon got behind him and ran both palms up and down Roman’s hips and ass, slapping him again. Roman moaned, spreading his knees, and Jon reached between his legs, gently fondling his balls and letting his fingertips tease at Roman’s cock. 

“G-fuck, come on-”

“Watch your mouth.”

Roman snapped his mouth shut and Jon grinned. 

“You need to watch your back talk, baby. Gonna get your ass beat. Almost wanna tie you up.”

A shiver went through Roman’s spine at the idea. Jon brought one finger up to his mouth, sucking on it until it was wet, and he pressed just the tip of it into Roman’s hole, playing at the rim of sensitive muscles, pulling out to rub the pad of his finger over it. Roman hummed and Jon could feel him smiling.

“Bein’ nice now, Mox? Doesn’t seem fitting for such a badass.”

Jon huffed out a laugh and shoved his dry middle finger into Roman, all the way to the knuckle, and it was enough to make Roman sit up in shock, trying to pull away from the burn. Jon wasn’t letting that happen; he wrapped his arm around Roman’s hips and kept him there, pushing his ring finger in alongside his middle and thrusting them back and forth, Roman’s hands going down to Jon’s arm and trying to push it away and get him to let go. Of course Jon also wasn’t letting that happen, and he easily found Roman’s prostate, rubbing against it insistently and without stopping, until Roman’s whole body jerked from the sensation. 

“Yeah, I’m so nice. Told you to watch your fuckin’ mouth. Pull that one more time and you’re gettin’ fucked dry.”

“No-no no-please-”

“Oh, you don’t want that? You don’t want me to be mean?”

“I’m-”

“Shut it. You don’t know what you want, other than a dick in you.”

He pulled his fingers out-and quickly checked to make sure he hadn’t torn Roman at all, he hated doing that and tried to avoid it as much as possible. Roman let out a little sniffle and Jon hit him, hit him again and again, right on his hole. Jon could hear him start to cry, and he grinned, leaning forward and licking at the now-red, slightly puffy hole. He moaned and sucked on the skin, flicking the tip of his tongue over the rim. Roman gasped, pushing back on Jon’s face. 

“Oh-ohh-”

Jon shifted so that Roman’s knees were bracketing him, and he could wrap his arms around Roman’s thick thighs, holding him close. He licked at his hole harder, pressing his tongue into him. He was incredibly grateful that they were fluid bonded and went without protection at this point, most times. They would on occasion but Jon really loved getting his mouth on Roman without having a barrier between them. He moaned and worked his tongue deeper, closing his eyes and focusing on making Roman feel good; that was always the point, was making Roman feel good, even if that meant beating him up or hurting him. He never hurt him in a way that wasn’t wanted. 

Jon pulled away to suck in a deep breath, and he looked at Roman, at the way his hole was just slightly spread and stretched now, how it was slick with spit and shiny. Jon spit on it, pushing his saliva in with his fingers. 

“God-fuckin’ perfect-”

“Jon-I need you-”

“I know, baby, be good and you’ll get it-”

Roman whined and reached one of his hands back, spreading himself open. 

“Please!”   


His deep voice sounded so sweet and so desperate and it was one of Jon’s favorite sounds in the whole world. He loved Roman’s voice, he loved when it was confident and when it was broken and when it was hoarse from crying out and screaming.

Jon leaned in and kissed at Roman’s hole before moving away to grab the bottle of lube he’d brought with him. As fun as fucking Roman dry probably would have been, apart from the clean-up, he didn’t want that tonight and more importantly, neither did Roman. He didn’t rush through stretching him open, and he had him change positions, so that Roman was on his side with Jon behind him. He knew Roman needed a little break and some closeness and he was more than happy to provide that. Jon worked his fingers into Roman and pushed the lube into him, until there was a little of it dripping out of him. They both loved the feeling of things being a little too wet, and Roman turned to look at him, his eyes wide and wet and Jon just had to lean in and kiss him. 

Roman hummed and broke the kiss, tightening up around Jon’s fingers. 

“Can-c-oh-fuck-deeper-can-I wanna ride you-”

Jon grinned and lightly bit at Roman’s shoulder. 

“Still tryin’ to be in charge?”

“N-no, just-I want-”

“Shh, baby, I’m teasin’. I like watchin’ you ride me, you know that.”

Roman’s face was flushed, covered in a sheen of sweat, and he brought Jon’s free hand up to his mouth, guiding two of Jon’s fingers past his lips and sucking on them. His eyes slipped shut and he made a sweet noise, and Jon started moving those fingers back and forth. Roman really liked to have Jon’s fingers in his mouth and he only stopped so that Jon could lay on his back and Roman could straddle him, and Jon took a moment to appreciate watching Roman as he lowered himself down on Jon’s cock.

He was just...absolutely stunning. He was so broad and well-built, his muscles defined but not overly so; his long hair was dry and wild and curly around his head, the dark lines of his tattoo contrasting against his tan skin, and he had a gorgeous blush all down his chest. His lips were red and bitten and he threw his head back as he sunk down, Jon’s eyes fluttering as he felt that tight, hot, unbelievably slick heat around his cock, and he took a moment to admire Roman’s thick, pretty dick, too. It really was pretty, as absurd as that sounded; it was just a little above average length and thick and dark and Jon reached up and wrapped his fingers around it, pumping a few times, knowing that helped Roman relax. 

“Fuck-fuck-”

“Workin’ on it-”

“F-Jon-oh-”

Roman knocked Jon’s hand away and brought it up to his mouth, putting Jon’s fingers back in his mouth and wrapping his own hand around his cock. He started to move his hips up and down, sucking hard on Jon’s fingers. 

“God-you look beautiful-so sweet an’ perfect, ridin’ me like that-”

Jon pulled his fingers out of Roman’s mouth and Roman whined at the loss.

“Hey-please, I want-”

Jon slapped him across the face and Roman gasped, his cock twitching in his hand. 

“Don’t get bossy, bitch.”

Roman nodded and Jon smacked him again, backhanding him once, and Roman’s eyes went just a little hazy from pleasure. He moved his hips faster, slamming himself down on Jon’s cock a few times, then rolling his hips pressed all the way down, following that pattern over and over. He kept pumping his cock as he did it, and Jon let him. Roman didn’t like orgasm denial or delay and he had already pushed Roman a little far tonight, he didn’t want to risk him dropping. Roman grunted with the effort and changed the position of his legs, so that his feet were flat on the bed and he had more leverage. 

“Oh-fuck-fuck me harder-harder, fuckin’-goddamn it-”

Jon grabbed Roman’s hips, bringing his knees up and immediately hammering at Roman, thrusting his hips fast and hard and Roman leaned back on Jon’s legs, throwing his head back. 

“Oh! God-yes! Fuck-fuck me good-”

“Told you-”

Jon sat up and pushed Roman onto the bed, gripping his long hair in one hand and pulling hard. He used his hips and upper body to pin Roman down until he was almost bent in half at the waist and he hit Roman’s face a few times, watching a mark form on his cheek, one on his brow, and Roman’s mouth was slack and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of inky-black. 

“-not to get-fuck-fuckin’ bossy-”

Jon growled and snapped his hips, and Roman kept stroking himself and tears formed at those inky-black eyes as he came, shooting warm come all over Jon’s chest. He laughed and fucked Roman harder, feeling the excess lube leaking out around him with every thrust, and he squeezed his eyes shut, pounding at Roman’s hole until he felt his abdomen tighten, felt his cock twitch as he came inside of his lover, crying out and feeling Roman sucking on his fingers again. He opened his eyes after a few moments, blinking slowly and seeing Roman smiling around his fingers, his dark eyes half-lidded and looking up at him. Jon let out a shaky laugh and pulled away from Roman for a moment. Both of them were soaked in sweat and lube and spit, and Jon just started laughing more. Roman had both of his big hands around Jon’s wrist, keeping his hand in place, softly sucking.

He never really questioned Roman’s love of doing that during and outside of sex. It made Roman smile and that was all Jon wanted in life. 

“Baby?”

“Hmm?”

“Baby, we gotta get cleaned up.”

“Mmm.”   


Roman very clearly had no intention of helping with that task. He had gotten exactly what he wanted out of the night, from his comeback in the ring to what they’d just done in bed. Jon rolled his eyes, smiling and feeling amazing. Roman wanted to be pampered, apparently, and who was Jon to deny him that when he was so deserving of it?

He gently removed his fingers from Roman’s mouth and kissed the top of his forehead, then the tip of his adorable nose when he started pouting. Jon went to the bathroom and got two washcloths, one wet and one dry, and he wiped himself down quickly before going back into the bedroom and doing the same to Roman, who laid there and let it happen, again doing absolutely nothing to help Jon along. He seemed intent to now lounge around like a big cat, stretched happily and lazily across the mattress. He made sweet little hums while Jon cleaned him up and checked him to make sure he wasn’t injured, and he did sit up when Jon told him to so he could check his face.

“Didn’t hit you too hard?”

Roman shook his head, smiling so incredibly softly at Jon.

“Nope. I feel-I feel really, really good. Tonight was…”

He ducked his head down and Jon felt his chest swell a little with love. He knew what moments like those could feel like. He’d gotten his own with AEW, and Roman had ended up having two moments like that in just two years. Jon loved how much Roman loved what he did. No one else had the same level of passion and perseverance that Jon knew. He cupped Roman’s cheek and tilted his head back up.

“I’m real proud of you. You’re gonna kick ass, just like always.”

Roman wouldn’t verbalize it, not tonight at least, but Jon could see that he was proud of himself and very, very happy. Jon leaned forward and kissed Roman, breathing in his air and he felt Roman’s hands go to his waist, holding him tight. They fell into bed and Jon scrolled through Netflix while Roman cuddled up to his side, telling him about everything that was planned for the story of his return.


End file.
